jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Heart of Destiny
A silver heart-shaped pendent that is linked to Yggdrasil Overview The Pendant is really a Multi-dimensional transphasal anomaly that employs means very similar to that of the Nanban Mirror, which means it isn't really a pendant at all but a window into a Void that's inhabited by some kind of intelligence that's guiding things. The pendant is a type of receiving device, like a radio crystal. It’s not a two-way receiver, but more like a portable unit that's linked to a larger device of some sort, it works like a mini-computer with a remote-site capacity that keeps it in touch with a central mainframe. The technology inherent in the pendant is of a form that closely resembles Magic, but is geared towards a somewhat different aim. It’s not really electrical; it's more like a kind of Spiritual energy, Akashic or Hi-Band 4-Wave polydimensional sub-latine. The pendant that connects wearer to a computer a very powerful computer one capable of spanning a vast quantity of time and space with almost childlike simplicity. Only one computer in existence has the sort of capacity outlined here...Yggdrasil. History This story has been passed from generation to generation, throughout much of mainland China, and even to Japan. However, it is a total mystery as to how it got started, and how old the story is indeed. It may merely be a simple tale twisted to grand proportions through the passage of time and the exaggeration of men's tongues, or it could be a true detail of something that really happened many years ago. This is the Legend of the Heart of Destiny... or Destinies, depending on how you view it. It is an artifact that is the cause of much speculation. It has never been found. According to the legend, at one point there were _two_ Hearts of Destiny... but as of today, if there is a Heart of Destiny, it has yet to have been found. But that is later in the story. Well this is a story of chases, and fighting, magic, miracles, goddesses, dark forces, hate as dark as night, a love as bright as the sun, and a love that was fated not to be. Once upon a time, there was a boy and a girl. They were both descended from a long line of valiant and brave warriors, although the girl did not practice the arts herself, but instead turned her attention to the healing arts, and the boy was more of a thinker than a fighter. These two were in love, deeply in love, and were already arranged to be married by their parents. All was perfect in their lives, until one day a strange girl appeared. She had an item on her person, a silver heart-shaped item, which flared of magical light. It is unknown where she had gotten it, but this is the first time in any tale where it had appeared. It was the Heart of Destiny. With it, she attacked the boy and his two companions. While they were all great warriors, she defeated them easily, and took the boy with her. The girl was heartbroken when the other two told her of his defeat and disappearance. They searched far and wide, but met with no success. The boy was gone, and they had all feared the worst. Now then the girl with the Heart of Destiny or Destinies she was quite smitten by the boy the moment she saw him, and so took him away with her on her. Unfortunately for her, she was traveling by means of magic, a magic she had not fully mastered, and so she had accidentally lost him as they traveled across the borders of unseen worlds. The boy awoke in a strange land, populated by many great warriors and a few wielders of magic as well. Amongst this lot, he gained allies, a sword wielding warrioress (no doubt an Amazon, for where else are there mighty female warriors?) and a warrior who was cursed to be half a woman, half a man, but still formidable in either shape. Together, these three tracked down the young woman, who was actually a student and agent of an evil sorceress. The three fought hard and valiantly against the forces of the sorceress, her assistant, as well as foes both human and from other worlds, and finally defeated the evil witch. The boy thought his travels over and foolishly took the Heart of Destiny, feeling that such a device was best left in his protection. However, he did not realize that the Heart of Destiny had a mind of its own; a whimsical, sometimes dangerous sort of spirit that only obeyed those with a will strong enough and focused on it. And so, lacking that knowledge and thinking it a mere tool to be used, he took hold of it and commanded, "Bring me home!" The Heart of Destiny took hold of him, and flung him into yet another strange world. Here, he met more allies. A great and mighty warrior with no memory of his past and hunted by unknown foes. A warrior who was cursed to wander eternally, a woman who was heir to a long dynasty of great warriors, and yet another warrior woman, strong in mind as well as body, but also with a longing heart. The Heart of Destiny had taken them all somehow and brought them there for an unknown purpose. Creator Saotome Ryo did forge the pendant by sealing a piece of the Nanban mirror into a metal locket, but he further added the picture of the woman he was in love with, the daughter of Doctor Tofu and Kasumi, whose name is Belldandy, Belldandy is also the name of a certain Goddess of the Present who currently resides at a temple with her mortal husband, Morisato Keiichi. Kasumi is a template to Belldandy while her daughter is a template to Belldandy’s daughter Veil, which means that she is linked through her to the Universal Computer known as Yggdrasil. By placing a token that had a strong emotional resonance to the Divine Aspect inside the locket and fusing it to a mirror that was designed to react to strong emotional resonances, Ryo unwittingly created a two-way link to Yggdrasil itself through the pendant, giving it the ability to control the access corridors of time and space, depending on whomever had possession of it. In point of fact, the pendant having been created through use of a spell gained from a scroll that had been in Master Happosai's possession, was given a portion of Ryo's soul in the bargain...a small portion at that, easily missed and of an almost inconsequential nature. Ryo was driven by the need to create the pendant as he thought it would be his only means of crossing the time and space barriers separating him from his true beloved. His grief and desperation were crafted as a primary aspect of the spell and helped to give the pendant a life of its own so that it was able to become independently intelligent over the course of time, which in turn led to the pendant deciding that it needed an owner who could be trusted to properly wield its awesome power. By necessity it required that its wielder be of the blood of the Saotomes, and after studying a number of potential candidates it eventually selected Ranko Saotome. You can't really control the pendant, you have to work with it, you have to bargain and show it the way humans work and act together. Otherwise it's just a soulless trinket that does what it's told by the great big computer that controls its actions. Yggdrasil is merely carrying out its programmed instructions of self-preservation and the stability of the Cosmos. The Gods designed it well when they created it, and somehow the Nanban mirror is linked to this source of stability, so the one who wields it is as much its servant as its Mistress. Abilities Sentient' Being'': ''As the pendent is linked to Yggdrasil it is completely sentient and self aware. Time Manipulation: The pendant is the key to controlling the direction of time; time is the medium of the pendant, and through it flows the currents of reality itself. The pendant does not make reality, but through it wielder can influence the course of events and cause changes to occur along the probability lines of what might happen. Wielder can interact with their past by stepping into the field as a phantom force invisible to anyone of that time but able to affect by touch for a limited duration. The wielder can’t change their own past as it is not within the nature of the pendant to alter the fundamental nature of reality, which prohibits a thing from affecting its own evolution. However they can alter the probability lines for an event to choose a different outcome. It would effectively render the wielder’s reality as Virtual while manifesting a different line of probabilities so that a new reality takes its place in the Time field. Insulation: the pendent is able to insulate wielder from Probability Paradoxes. Dimensional Travel: The pendant has the power transport an unknown number of individuals between different dimensions. A combination of Dimensional Manipulation and Teleportation. Power Absorption: the wielder can to absorb the skills and special knowledge from their companions and duplicate their abilities in themselves through the influence of the pendant terminal. The effects are not cumulative, wielder is the same person they were before putting on the pendant, just stronger in the sense that they now have expanded skills, ability and reflexes. The wielder can only ain abilities possible for their genetic structure. They can’t absorb the oni ability to discharge lightning or Kryptonian strength. Weakness While the Heart of Destiny manipulate vast sums of energy that allow it to effect dimensional transfers, over an almost limitless range it needs foot solders to do its dirty work, that means it's limited in mobility, and it needs a wielder to give it a focus. Category:Weapon